


Shot Through the Heart

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Inktober, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Spoilers for the manga chapter 105.Mikasa is grieving.Written for Inktober.





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm.... So... Sorry...
> 
> Written for Inktober Day 11.
> 
> Prompt: I'm intertwined with you.

 

I lifted my head, feeling sleepy still. I really wasn't a morning person, but something had woken me up and I needed to see what. I groaned when I realized it was still night.

I heard a second crash outside the tent Sasha and I were sleeping in and then some hurried whispering. I glanced at our cot. She wasn't there.

Sighing, I put on pants and a shirt and left the tent. "Where's Sasha? And what is this noise?"

Everyone around me froze. They all had an uncomfortable look about them and something almost sympathetic in their eyes.

"Mika, we're sorry we woke you up in the middle of the night. Jean tripped over firewood and then the pans." Armin approached me slowly, placing a hand on my arm as if to comfort me.

"I'm not surprised... Now where is Sasha?" I felt something cold prickling at my heart through my sleepy daze.

Armin grabbed my arm and pulled me into my tent. He sat me on the cot and hugged me. "Mika, Sasha is gone. That kid... She shot her. Sasha didn't survive."

Cold washed over me as I remembered the night before. Sasha was gone. I refused to let tears fill my eyes again. "I'm sorry. I... I must have..."

"Its okay... These things happen... Sasha is right here with you. Right here." Armin pointed to my heart.

"Thanks for the comfort... But I'm going back to sleep. I need to be alone."

Armin nodded sadly and left. I curled up again under the blanket. Once I had my face buried in the pillow, I started crying silently. I wanted her back. I wanted Sasha back.

* * *

 

"Mikasa... He's right. I'm always with you. Our souls are intertwined. We love each other," I said, hovering nearby. She couldn't hear me. She hadn't been able to all day.

I sighed and laid down next her, wishing I could cry or at least that she could hear me. I settled down, wrapping her in my arms as much as I could without passing through her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Be sure to check out Mikasa and Sasha playing with their food there.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
